The disclosure relates to a glass article with an asymmetric stress profile. More particularly, the disclosure relates to chemically strengthened glass articles comprising an asymmetric stress profile with a low degree of warp.
Glass articles are widely used in electronic devices as cover plates or windows for portable or mobile electronic communication and entertainment devices, such as cellular phones, smart phones, tablets, video players, information terminal (IT) devices, laptop computers and the like, as well as in other applications. As glass articles become more widely used, it has become more important to develop strengthened glass articles having improved survivability, especially when subjected to tensile stresses and/or relatively deep flaws caused by contact with hard and/or sharp surfaces. Additionally, the predominant failure modes of the various surfaces of the glass articles are different, and thus different strengthening characteristics are appropriate for increasing the survivability of each surface of the glass article. To achieve such different chemical strengthening characteristics on surfaces of a glass article, an asymmetric stress profile is employed.
Asymmetric stress profiles of the type known in the art induce warp in the glass article. Warp in a glass article that exceeds a low degree renders the glass article unsuitable for use as a cover plate or window for portable or mobile electronic communication and entertainment devices. Thus, there is a need for a glass article with an asymmetric stress profile and a low degree of warp.